Baja Yang Retak
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Ia pernah merasakan kematian satu kali, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Berkat seorang gadis naif yang percaya bahwa nyawa dapat dibagi kepada orang lain, ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup satu kali lagi.


Disclaimer:

Kakumeiki Valvrave © Ichiro Oukochi

Kakumeiki Valvrave© Sunrise

Baja Yang Retak © AkaKuro815

**Enjoy!**

L-Elf— nama yang mungkin membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri walau hanya mendengarnya. Memang tidak semua orang mengetahui nama itu karena ia bukanlah seorang idola seperti Rukino Saki. Ia hanya seorang pemuda tangguh yang berjuang mati-matian untuk menjadi kuat (bahkan membuang sisi kemanusiaannya) demi melindungi miliknya yang berharga, seseorang yang ia cintai.

Ia pernah merasakan kematian satu kali, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Berkat seorang gadis naif yang percaya bahwa nyawa dapat dibagi kepada orang lain, ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup satu kali lagi.

Sejak saat itu ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak akan kalah dari siapapun hingga akhirnya ia menjadi orang yang sangat disegani. Hal itu terbukti dengan julukan yang didapatkannya, _"One Man Army"._

Namun bukanlah jalan yang mudah baginya untuk mendapat gelar tersebut. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa liter keringat dan air mata yang ia tumpahkan untuk semua itu. Yang pasti ia melakukannya hanya untuk satu tujan dalam hidupnya, melindungi _'dia'_.

Terdengar naif memang, tetapi ia berpegang teguh pada tujuannya yang menjadi alasan ia untuk terus bertahan selama ini.

Maksud hati memeluk gunung, apa daya tangan tak sampai. Ia pernah gagal sekali, membuktikan bahwa ia masih belum cukup kuat. Meski harus mengorbankan semuanya, ia rela asalkan ia bisa bertambah kuat demi _'dia'_.

Tekadnya itu bukanlah hanya sebuah isapan jempol belaka. Ia rela menghianati negara yang telah membesarkan namanya, bahkan rekan— atau mungkin sahabatnya dengan memilih bergabung bersama seseorang bernama Tokishima Haruto.

Tak ada sedikit pun keraguan ataupun penyesalan yang timbul atas keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia sangat yakin bahwa bergabung bersama Tokishima Haruto adalah hal yang benar dengan tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Tentu saja L-Elf melakukannya tidak berdasarkan pemikiran bahwa ia adalah orang dermawan yang mau repot-repot menolong sekelompok anak SMA biasa. Dibalik semua itu ia memiliki tujuannya sendiri, sesuatu yang sudah ia tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kita akan pergi ke bumi."

Waktu yang sempat terhenti kembali berputar, ia kembali atau bisa disebut... pulang?

Kali ini ia benar-benar serius dari biasanya, rencana yang sangat matang dan sempurna telah ia siapkan dengan sangat hati-hati agar keakuratannya bisa mencapai angka 100%.

"Lihatlah, aku akan menang lagi, Lieselotte."

.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari bumi, L-Elf tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan orang-orang banyak. Seperti tidak memiliki niat untuk bertemu siapapun lagi, ia mengurung dirinya di sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa bantuan cahaya sedikitpun.

Bagai mengukir diatas air, rencana sempurna yang telah ia susun hancur berantakan. Untuk kali kedua ia kembali gagal. Bahkan itu akan menjadi kegagalan terakhir baginya karena setelah ini tak ada alasan baginya untuk kembali ke medan pertempuran.

Satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya telah sirna. Bagai digilas sebuah mesin baja, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tak tersisa. Kehilangan orang yang ia sangat cintai merupakan hantaman tebesar bagi dirinya.

Gelar _"One man Army"_ miliknya seakan tinggal sebuah sejarah. L-Elf yang begitu tangguh, cerdas serta disegani kini telah tiada. Yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah dirinya yang seakan siap mati saat itu juga jika ada yang menawarkan.

Seandainya ia lebih kuat, mungkin Lieselotte tidak akan mati. L-Elf bukanlah tuhan maupun dewa. ia memang cerdas dan tangguh, namun ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Jika saja ia seseorang dengan kemampuan diluar nalar manusia, ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan gadis yang ia cintai.

Persetan dengan Valvrave yang dapat mengubah sistem dunia dengan segala 'keajaiban' yang dibuatnya. Itu tak akan mengembalikan Lieselotte ke sisinya.

Satu hal yang pasti ia ketahui saat ini bahwa dirinya sudah hancur dan tak dapat bertahan lagi.

Ia pernah mati satu kali, bahkan menjadi dewa kematian untuk orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh tanpa belas kasih. Maka ia siap mati sekarang juga. Setengah nyawa yang diberikan Lieselotte untuknya sudah tak berarti lagi.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya L-Elf berharap agar waktu bisa kembali diputar mundur. Berharap ia tak pernah bertemu Lieselotte dan mati saat ia dikejar oleh para tentara di hari bersalju saat itu. Mungkin saja dengan begitu Lieselotte masih hidup saat ini dan L-Elf sendiri tak perlu merasakan penderitaan yang dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Berbaring diatas lantai tanpa alas, L-Elf memejamkan mata dengan wajah pasrah menunggu sang malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya. Saatnya untuk ia beristirahat, semua yang telah terjadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Ia tertidur.

"Mikhail yang aku kenal tidak seperti ini, ia tak akan menyerah seberat apapun rintangan yang ia hadapi. Semangatlah, ini belum berakhir. Semua akan baik-baik saja, ne, Mikhail?" dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi sosok gadis berambut _pink_ itu muncul di hadapannya bagai malaikat yang turun dari surga.

_Mimpi... kah?_

Bulir air mata mengalir di pipi pucat miliknya. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah basah, langit-langit ruangan tersebut telah menyambutnya. Diangkatnya tangan ke atas seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu.

"Kau benar Lieselotte, ini belum berakhir. Aku masih bisa bertarung. Terimakasih Lieselotte, aku mencintaimu, selamanya."

**END**

**Author note:**

Hallo... karya perdana saya di fandom ini. ^^

Canon gagal, kyanot hold my self. EruRize terlalu indah angstnya. /hah

Ya pokoknya thanks buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fanfic hancur ini. Maaf kalau ada typo, maklum manusia. Saya juga akan sangat senang kalau readers sekalian mau memberikan sedikit kata-kata di kotak ripiu untuk fanfic ini. :"


End file.
